1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-readable recording media recording a security management program, computer-readable recording media recording a job submission management program, and security management methods whereby security at the time of executing jobs is ensured. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium recording a security management program, a computer-readable recording medium recording a job submission management program, and a security management method whereby security is ensured when jobs submitted from other devices are executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform enormous amounts of computations through parallel processing, many corporations employ grid systems. In grid systems, a large number of nodes (computers for executing jobs) are connected by a network and processes to be executed are assigned to individual nodes and executed in parallel.
A grid system using corporate client PCs (Personal Computers) as such nodes is required to be able to draw out as high performance as possible from the PCs operating under various conditions. Systems have therefore been contrived in which a part of process usually performed by the individual nodes is taken care of by a separate computer. For example, a technique is known wherein a relay device is adapted to verify whether a certificate transmitted from the server to a client is valid, and with respect to the certificate whose validity has been verified by the relay device, the client omits validity check of the certificate (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-82907).
With the technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-82907, however, only a temporary process executed on reception of a certificate can be omitted since the certificate verification process is taken care of the relay device, and the load imposed by other processes cannot be mitigated. In current grid systems, one of primary factors of high processing load on nodes is virus check process.
For example, corporate client PCs are provided with an antivirus function whereby code check is performed at the start of programs and also the behavior of processes during the execution of programs is monitored in real time in case the programs have an unknown security flaw. Real-time monitoring is a process in which, each time a user process program outputs a process request to the OS (Operating System), the process request is intercepted to ascertain that the request involves no security problem. If it is ascertained that the process request involves no security problem, the request is passed on to the OS.
Such code check and real-time monitoring are a main cause of deterioration in the computation performance. Especially, in the case of grid jobs (jobs executed in parallel by a grid system) requiring high computation performance, if code check and real-time monitoring are executed in all nodes, the overall computation performance deteriorates noticeably.